


Nightime Shenanigans

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Big Brother Dean, Cute, Cuteness overload, Dean raising Sam, Dean tries his best, Domestic, Domestic Dean, Gen, John Winchester is mentioned, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, No Wincest, Protective Dean Winchester, cuteness, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night at the Winchester Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightime Shenanigans

"Samuel Winchester!! Come back here!!" Dean shouted as Sam ran down the hall butt naked   
"No!!" Sam shouted giggling wet hair flinging around   
Dean groaned Sam had picked up the habit of after taking a bath removing his towel and running through the house naked so Dean would usually shut the bathroom door and sit in front of it but today he got absent minded and forgot so Sam being a punk decided to escape   
"Sammy come back!! I wanna get you dressed!!" Dean shouts   
"No!! Never!!" Sam shouts back still giggling   
Dean sighs and starts down the hall after Sam and soon enough he finds him about to go down the stairs   
"Gotcha!!" Dean says and picks Sam up making him squeal in delight   
"Now!! Lets get you dressed little man!!" Dean says and carries Sam into his room   
"No!! No!! Nakey!! Nakey!!" Sam says  
"No!! No!! Dress!! Dress!!" Dean says and puts Sam down on his bed   
"No me Tarzan!!" Sam says   
"No!! You Sam!!" Dean says and pulls out some pajamas and a Pull Up   
When Sam sees the Pull Up his mood changes instantly "Dean!! I don't wanna wear a Pull Up!!" He whines   
"Sammy don't start this!! You now you have to!! You may be potty trained but you still wet the bed!!" Dean says   
"No i don't!! Not every night!! And i don't need one tonight!!" Sam says trying to argue with Dean hoping he won't put him in one tonight   
"Sammy!! Do you remember what happened the last time you said you didn't need a Pull Up at night??" Dean asks   
Sam's face turns bright red he really didn't want to talk about "K!!" He said bowing his head in defeat  
"Ok!! Now come on!!" Dean says and Sam gets off the bed and walks stopping right in front of Dean   
Dean unfolds the Pull Up and then orders Sam to lift up his feet  
Sam obeys and soon the blue Monsters U Pull Up is sliding up his legs and over and his butt and crotch  
Dean then dresses Sam in a pair of red Cars pj pants with a matching shirt  
"K!! Get into bed!!" Dean says and Sam obeys hoping up into the bed and under the covers   
"Bedtime story!!" Sam asks with a yawn  
Dean laughs "Not tonight!! Your tired!!" Dean says  
"No!! Not tired!!" Sam argues his eye lids dropping   
"Goodnight Sammy!! Sweet dreams!!" Dean says and kisses Sam on the forehead   
"Night Dee love you!!" Sam mumbles out before passing out cold   
"Love you to Sammy!!" Dean says and then turns off the main light and turns on he night light and leaves the room shutting Sam's door  
Dean smiled as he stepped out   
Sure it was a pain sometimes!! But he wouldn't give up raising Sammy for the world!!  
THE END


End file.
